The Flames That Burn Before Us
by Brina May
Summary: Under the orders of her master she had started riots and rampages in the far off lands of Asgaurd. She had been taken by the Royal Guards in act of Treason, but what is to come of her? Loki/Oc, Thor/Jane, Odin/Frigga


Okay guys, I realized I spelled Frigga's name wrong so many times in this, and yeah. So, I apologize and bleh.

Chapter One:

Stand Up For What's Right

She looked off into the distance. The cold harsh glare of the sun burning into her eyes as her heart pounded inside of her chest. The guards hands wrapped so tightly around her upper arms that they had gone numb. She didn't care anymore. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be alive. She lifted her head lightly. All seeing eyes burned into blank ones.

"I wish you to but see it in my own ways." She voice was empty. "I cannot undo what has already been done. I was following my master's order, and if you the All Father cannot respect someone's responsibilities to the one above them, then I do not believe I can respect you anymore."

"You are a rude, ungrateful child." He said, stood up from his thrown.

"And you but a pathetic excuse for a ruler." She trembled lightly and tried to keep the front up. "You punish me yet let my master go, you trample an innocent families field. Crush a innocent orphans chance at freedom and destroy the only family it has left because someone, just one person, just one tiny measly person decided to stand against your rule! You may be a king but you are nothing more then a measly pathetic excuse of a man!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He yelled, slamming his staff into the ground.

The groups around them had all silenced. She was visibly shaking now. Fear had gripped her like an angry, hungry python. Here angry had gotten the best of her. She was hungry, scared and now on her knees in front of the All Father himself. The ruler of Asgaurd. She swallowed. She tried to hide it, though she shaking enough that the thin copper bracelets on her wrist tinkled.

"Does…does the truth hurt?" She whispered, staring at him with wide doe like eyes. "Knowing that far away from your sight. Far away from the warmth and love and happiness of your kingdom, that you're people hurt. That your people are in pain, and are hungry? That there are people willing to sell children for even a morsel of bread? Willing to kill them so they don't have to watch them grow up hungry and cold and miserable? Does knowing that while you feast and lay in your heated rooms and drink and be happy children curl up with each other on a dirt floor, hungry and never knowing if they will to see the next day?"

"You know nothing." He cursed, walking down.

"And you know nothing yourself!" The young maiden yelled, pulling at the guards that had tightened their grips. Anger burning her pale cheeks. "You wish to believe everything is alright and it is not! You are all blinded by your own greed!"

"Take her out!" Odin yelled, pointing his staff at her.

The guards acknowledging their rulers demand, tightening their grips on her thin dirty arms. They pulled her back, the doors closing behind them as she thrashed weakly. Her pain and anger burning in her eyes as she glared at the King. Her body being nearly dragged as pained tears burned at her eyes. They pushed her into the cell. She fell onto her knees, her body weak as she laid down. She stayed there. Not moving.

Blue eyes stared blankly at the clear wall that kept her from the hallway. From freedom. From hell. Her chest moved lazily, showing she was alive. And if you looked long enough you could see her eyelids move in a blinking motion. Slowing in movement every time they went down. Her stomach made small growling sounds. She was used to them after so many years of the sound being what helped her to sleep at night. The hunger was burning. If she hadn't known better she would've thought that her stomach was eating itself or the stomach acid was burning a hole threw her stomach. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. She really didn't care at the moment.

The slashes and burns on her back were most likely infected. The pain flaming in her body when she went on her back. She arched a bit, before swallowing it and falling back down. Her eyes closing as her took a few deep breaths. How many days has it been since she had cleaned them? Since she had bathed? Her clothes were filthy; they got dirty when she was forced to start the riots and rampages. And the last time she had eaten? She really didn't know. Her master had given her a morsel of bread before her thrashing. Before the riots. Before the pain. Before being taken. Before standing up to the All Father himself and cursing the ground they had walked on.

Footsteps sounded down the hall way. She didn't bother looking. Hopefully they would kill her and leave her at that, but she knew they wouldn't. She waited for them to pass, but they stopped. Her heart beat harder in her chest. She felt them watching her, judging her, pitying her.

"What you did is highly disrespectful." A strong, firm voice said. "But I do respect the courage you have to do such an act as that."

"I am but a pebble in the stream." She whispered, her throat itching.

"And why is that?" The man said again, watching as she blinked, her lashes barely brushing her pink cheeks. "You act more like a rock if anything."

"A rock in the ocean." Her tone irritated him.

"Why did you say such things to my father?" He asked, putting his large hand on the thick glass.

"Then you must be the Prince. Are you Thor or Loki?" She said, never bothering to look to him. Never bothering to show the proper respect. "You must be Thor. Loki is so dainty. He is logical or so the town priest has said so. He has done terrible things but his mind is still strong and he is a genius. He would've understood. He'd understand the pain."

"Do not speak about him as if you know him" The blonde god sneered a bit at the woman who laid there.

"Then you are Thor." She forced a smile, swallowing down the cough. "You say you respect me for what I said, but that was it. Is it because you respect courage?"

"I respect a person who stands up for what they believe in." Thor declared stepping away from the glass.

"I…it is not something I believe in. It is but the truth and I was simply speaking for everyone that is at the place I live." She took a small sigh, holding the air as the scabs stretched, cracking a bit.

"And it takes courage to do such. I notice you do not call it your home." He stated, raising a golden brow.

"A home…a home is someplace you are welcome and wanted, where no matter the hardship you are still yearned and worried about." The knowing emotional pain burned her. Had grasped at her like fiery flames. Like the flames that had burned her real home as a child. Like the flames that were used to heat the iron which branded her. That marked her. "What did you want?"

"I just wished to congratulate on your bravery." The prince stated, watching as she held her breath again before slowly letting it out. "I will leave you then."

"Thank you, milord." She said softly, looking over at him, nearly flinching back at his large form.

"You dinner will be here soon." He said, his cap flapping a bit as he turned, exiting from her line a view.

She nodded softly. Her heart racing in pain and fear. She took a few more breaths to steady it out. In. Out. Repeating the process over and over again for nearly half an hour until a tray was placed on the table.

"I will take it away when you are finished." The guard said, pity evident in his voice, but he stood tall and proud. "Do you need help?"

"I can do it myself." She said softly, using her tiny bit of energy to push her self up off the floor and walked to the chair.

She gingerly sat down on the edge of it. Listening to the click of the door as the guard left her. She stared down at the plate of food and glass of wine. She felt terrible. This amount of food usually lasted her weeks. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her hand from shaking as she grasped the wine glass and taking a small sip. It soothed and burned her throat at the same time. She sipped a bit more. It hurt. She put it down and lifted a piece of the bread, breaking off a chunk and eating it. Wincing lightly as it scrapped her dry throat, burning inside of her stomach. She put it down; maybe she'd have a bit more energy. She ate more of the bread, nibbling on the end like a small animal or an upset child.

She felt her stomach churning a bit. She was sweating, her hair damping on her forehead. The salty liquid going into the cuts, scrapes and gashes. She knew it would come. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this. That the infections would get bad enough to make her sick with a fever.

She grabbed the glass again, flinching as it fell out of her hand and onto the floor. Wine splashed out, the cup rolling around carelessly. The small swishing practically laughter. She stared at it weakly, grabbing the clothe napkin they had given her and crouching down, squeezing her eyes shut tightly in pain as she moped up the spilt beverage. Her eyes blurred lightly as she tried to stand up, grasping onto the edge of the table. Pushing down on it as she fell. Her tray slammed on the ground, glass splattering all over the floor. Her mind blurred as she stared at the wall. Her breathing getting heavier and she coughed.

The door opened and she head yells. The pounding of her heart in her ears drowned out the yells and sound of running. She felt her self being picked up, crying out silently as the jagged edge of the guards armor dug into her back. She tried to open her mouth to object but she couldn't. She couldn't open her eyes. She could feel a scab on her back rip open, blood rubbing against the clothe of her dress. She whimpered softly as she was placed on a bed, the pain burning hotter. A softer voice was above the rest.

"I need help getting this off." The woman said, gently pulling her into a sitting position.

She tried to help the woman, tried to hold herself up. But she found she didn't have the strength. She coughed lightly, a low moaning slipping past her drying lips. She felt gentle hands tugging on her dress. She tried to jerk away ago. She didn't want their prying high class hands groping about her disgusting commoner body. She panted, opening her eyes. Figures blurred together in a smoky haze. A few gasp sounded as the peeled the dress up, a soft cry leaving her. She was laid back down, fully exposed in front of the strangers helping her. She closed her eyes again, her mind going heavy once more.

"You, over there. Please get me more warm water and a cleaner clothe." Fregga asked, gently sliding the warm clothe over the young woman's body, well she seemed more like a child.

Her eyes looked at her back sadly.


End file.
